The Roo and The Wing
by Skalas'en
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the defeat of the sorceress and Sheila's sent for help from the Alps. What's changed? Spyro/Sheila because everyone needs more Sheila in their lives.


The Roo And The Wing

Chapter 1

WHOMP

The orange kangaroo straightened her trusty jacket out, dusting off the accumulating dirt as another screaming Rynoc plummeted downward through the clouds behind her, hitting the ground with a solid thud before going quiet. Nodding at her handiwork and looking at the purple dragon in front of her while smiling "Well, that was a right ripper of a tussle, eh Spyro? Thanks again for the assist mate."

The dragon smiled cockily with his sharp teeth and deep amethyst eyes "Sure, I love torching me some Rynoc butt! But you really didn't seem to need my help though." he began scratching his neck and stretching out his wirey muscles. "Kinda like one of them housecats" the roo thought to herself with a small giggle before replying "Yeah, well since we took care of the sorceress, them Rynocs been awful sneaky 'round these parts so I can't be too careful" Spyro nodded, he knew all too well that things were still a bit dangerous outside of the dragon realms for many of the world's inhabitants.

Stretching out a bit herself, feeling some stiffer joints crack and resettle before craning up and looking at the sky, keeping a soft paw above her twinkling green eyes. "Looks to be midday there, can not bloody believe that we've been at this since sun up." Looking back at the dragon with a toothy grin while casually checking her deep red hair for knots "Care to come back to my bush? Whip up some tucka for ya, maybe a tinny yeah? As thanks I mean, for the help."

The dragon perked up at the mention of food and drink, they had been going for some time now. "Sure Sheila, I don't see why not. I'm not due back in the Artisan World for a couple more days. Plus everyone's been busy with stuff as of late, some festival or something." Sheila beamed with excitement, it had been absolutely ages since her and Spyro had hung out since his time in the Forgotten Realms and truth be told she'd been a bit lonely.

Sending Spyro the message for help as an excuse to see her close friend. Of course she could've easily taken out the Rynocs herself, but since their whole gang had gone their own ways, some handling the aftermath of Spyro's victory, and others the new establishment of the portals to the rest of the worlds, Sheila had been left out of the loop for quite a while handling the Alps. "Right! Well after that hard yakka, we deserve some rest! Come on then, we'll tend to Billy'n'Bobby on our way back."

Both the kangaroo and the dragon turned knowingly with a sly smile coming from Sheila before yelling "GO!" bounding back toward the center of the mountain ranges, racing each other over the dips and hills, the deep crevices and open expanses. Spyro knew he was at a major disadvantage against Sheila's raw speed and quickness, but he figured he could take a shortcut or two to even the odds...

~*-*~

"Ow! Ouch! OWWWWWWW!" The purple dragon grimaced as Sheila couldn't help but snicker as large quills were being pulled from Spyro's left rump. "Why are you being so rough!? That HURTS!" Sheila rolled her eyes and kept plucking them out "You know, for bein' such a tough dragon of legend, you sure got stopped right quick by that quill-rat." The dragon turned back to the now giggling kangaroo. "Ha ha, very fun- OWWWW! What the wing is a quil-OWOWOWOW!" as he began flicking his tail back and forth in order to take his mind off of the pain, occasionally thumping it against Sheila's thigh without knowing, Shiela of course knew how much these hurt and let the thumping go for now. "A quill-rat, um, you know, a porcupine, ain't got those in the Dragon Realms?"

She removed three more quills in quick succession while they talked, almost done with the procedure before noticing two more quills underneath the base of Spyro's tail. She'd done this a few times on her billy-goat brethren who had leapt before they looked into the denser thickets, even herself once or twice, though she'd never admit it. So she was fairly good at doing this as pain-free as possible. "No worries, there's just two more, they're under your tail, gimme two licks an' they'll be out" She tried lifting Spyro's tail but it wouldn't budge.

Shooting a cocked eyebrow at Spyro, who turned a bit pink at the thought of someone, let alone a girl just rummaging underneath his tail like that. "Spyro, I need to get these out or you're in for a bloody world of hurt ya hear?" pointing at the quills sticking out from underneath the base of his appendage. Hearing a big sigh and looking the other way, Spyro reluctantly let his tail be lifted as the roo lowered herself to inspect the damage.

Sheila was no stranger to anatomy, having quite a collection of herbal medicine books and books on survival first aid as well as much practice on the mountain dwelling inhabitants. Being there was no official doctor, Sheila did everything she could to make sure that the others stayed in tip top shape. She was quite surprised however, that a dragon's hole looked quite similar to every other she'd seen, no pizzazz just another hole, kind of disappointing actually. "You're a lucky bloke there Spyro." Spyro looked unamused at the roo that was currently smiling, occupied only a couple inches from some very private places. "Couple inches to the right and you'd really need a doctor" before a sharp yelp of pain and Sheila dropped yet another quill into the tray. Not before noticing where the other quill stuck out from.

Pursing her lips and whistling softly "That'll be an iffy one to get to" which immediately caught Spyro's attention, worrying him slightly. "Ummm, Spyro?" The dragon looked at the concerned roo's face, his worry deepening even more and his joking demeanor fading. "... What? I can take another quill Sheila, I was only joking." Sheila shook her head "Wait here" and hopped quietly to her before returning with a mirror, lifting the tail again and angling the mirror, Spyro could see that the last quill stuck out from between his legs, judging from the angle, it unfortunately, was most definitely not stuck in his leg. "Greaaaat..." The purple dragon sighed.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This will most likely be just a quick story since Sheila really has *no* stories whatsoever, she's one of my favorites in the Spyro trilogy and we need more Spyro/Sheila in our lives.


End file.
